Rock my body
by decaying soul
Summary: shuichi is in high school and just got a new teacher that is a pain, but instead of wanting to get rid of the teacher...he dose something else. this story contains yaoi. rated M for later chapters.not good at summeries so just R&R plez
1. Chapter 1 day one thursday

1Okay here we goooo this is my first fanfic. this is titled after one of my fave songs by "the higher" called 'rock my body' Although I'm okay at writing I'm still open to constrictive criticism, flames and anything else...

WARNING: this is a yaoi if you don't like i suggest you get off of the gravitation fanfics.

Disclaimer: i don't own gravitation or dead witch walking

Chapter one: (day one) Thursday

"Yes!" I screamed while doing my traditional Shuichi dance, just before the bell rang.

I heard the door open to see my principal standing in the doorway.

"Class, please sit down and be quiet!" when we didn't he pulled out his 357 magnum saying: "sit down and shut up!"

"Yes, Mr.K." we all did what he said out of just fear alone.

"Now pay attention, you all have a new teacher, since you guys ran off all your other ones." Mr. K stated.

"And thank ;whatever deity you worship; we did!" I muttered.

"What was that Shindo?"

"Nothing, I said nothing..."

The door opened wider and I saw that two people were standing at the door. One was Mr.K and the was a blonde haired god...

'Oh, my GOD!!! He is sooooo cute!'

"Hiro...pssst Hiro, look at that guy." I said after I caught his attention.

"Yeah, yeah you know I'm not interested in boys...like someone I know..." he said obviously aiming that comment at me.

"I know your not, I also don't seem to recall saying that I love him." I paused. "I said he was cute."

"Class, as K said I'm your new teacher. My name is Eiri Uesugi. Your to call me 'Uesugi-sensei.'" the new teacher started off, with a huge smile on his face.

Seeing everything was fine K left. As soon as K left Uesugi-sensei's smile dropped into a apathetic smirk. He stopped talking nicely and said: "Now all of you, I will not put up with any of your shit, you will do the homework I give you if you don't it will result in a detention for everybody in the class I will not give any 'extra-credit'. Now with all of that said and done please turn to page 365 in your math book."

I quickly raised my hand. "Yes?" I heard the angel/god say.

"Well you see i forgot my math book at home."

"Okay, share with someone else and you have an detention Mr..."

"Shindo." I said

"Well detention Mr. Shindo."

"Geez, what's got your boxers in a bunch?" I whispered "assuming you wear boxers."

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said: 'what's got your boxers in a bunch: assuming you wear boxers." I said confidently.

"The first question is none of you damn business As to the second question: I _do_ wear boxers."

To the last comment I started to blush and fell silent.

"What's the matter don't believe me?" he asked mockingly.

I said nothing

"Shindo, you get detention for the next two months."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as the last bell rang, out of habit: I stayed seated. 'I can't believe this!' I thought 'out of the whole day I was the only one to get detention.'

"You Shindo!" I heard the demonic/angelic teacher say "what's your first name?"

"Shuichi."

"Okay."

"Mr.Uesugi may I ask why I got detention for two months?"

"You asked me a rude question." and pausing as if adding insult to injury said "and I just don't like you or your attitude." he said walking over to me with his hands in his pockets,"I've heard from K that you're the one who usually runs off the teachers. Well I've got news for you kid: it ain't gonna happen with me."

"But why me?"

"Why (1)do you always ask me 'why, why'(1)?"

"I don't know."

Then something strange happened, something not like him (what little I did know about him) he leaned down and kissed me...on the lips!!! omg! Major mental break down: beep, beep, abort, abort...

The kiss lasted about 2min. It was a hungry, lust filled kiss. Each of us, coming up for air and than diving back down for more.

"(2)Sweet mother of tinkerbelle.(2)" I said after what we had done.

"What did you say?"

"'sweet mother of tinkerbelle.'"

"Your aware that she is the Disney whore right??"

"Really? I just said that cuz she's my favorite character."...

I glanced up at the clock, and seeing it was already 5:00 I told Uesugi-sensei it was 5:00 so I could leave.

He said "Okay. Go, get out of my sight."

"Why did you have to say that?"

"Cause it's in my nature to."

"No, it's not."

"How do you know?"

"You just made-out with me." I stated knowing that I had already one the argument.

"Only cause I wanted you to shut up."

"Yeah, sure you did."

"I'm not telling you again, get out."

"But you just said it again."

"Get out!"

"See you said it again."

"Out!"

"And again."

"Last time, if I do this I need you to get out because if not..."

"If not what??" I asked.

He just walked over to me and again kissed me yet again.

This time it was slow. After a while I felt his tongue flick across my lower lip, pleading ...no begging for entrance to my mouth. As i moaned into his mouth, his tongue started a fight with mine.

He pushed me against the wall as we continued kissing. I felt one of his hands pin my arms above my head, while the other started to run along my side. Suddenly he stopped, looking down at me.

I looked up at him saying "Really Eiri... I mean Uesugi-sensei I have to go home now." After I escaped the prison like bars his arms formed, I ran out of the classroom and to the train to go home.

I got off the train and ran home breathlessly.

I went into the kitchen to see if mom was in there. She was.

"Hey mom." I called out.

"Hey Shu, how was school?"

"Not very good."

"Why?"

"Well we got a new teacher and he gave me detention for the next two months."

"Why? What did you do this time?" she said. As if knowing that he got detention before he had even said it yet."

"I was rude, and I talked back to him."

"Oi."

"Mom, what are we having for dinner."

"Curry with rice."

"How much longer?"

"Maybe, a half an hour."

"Okay." I said walking over to the cabinets to get my favorite snack: strawberry pocky.

When I got back up to my room I leaped on my bed and turned on my CD player to the 'My Chemical Romance' album.

As soon as I heard it start to play I turned it to my theme song (3)'I'm not okay (I promise)(3)

Looking back, Hiro was the one that introduced me to them. He made me listen to the song after throughly trying to convince me to listen to it by saying "Shu this song just screams you. I mean when I heard ti I instantly thought of 'oh my god this song is so Shuichi.' just please listen to it." and I did, and look how far it has come with me, I mean it's my theme song!

"Shuichi!!" I heard my mom yell up the stairs.

I got up and started heading down the stairs, about half-way down and I said:

"What mom?"

"Shu, darling your teacher is here."

"Oh." I said turning to the blonde god standing in front of me. "Mom do you mind if Mr.Uesugi stays for dinner?"

"No, he can if he wants too."

"I don't want to intrude." he said "I really don't need to."

"It's okay, it's nothing." mom said.

"Mom, I'm gonna show Mr.Uesugi up to my room, k?"

Quickly I led Erie up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"So what do you want?" I asked rudely. As soon as the door had shut.

"I came by to apologize for what I did earlier, I know it was wrong to do that but...I feel like I had to do this so..." he trailed off.

"Well, then take this as a token of my acceptance of your apology." I than leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

When I pulled back he had a stunned look on his face. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"You just kissed me."

"Yeah, so...let's change the conversation. Okay?"

"Is that My Chemical Romance I hear?"

"Yea. My theme song."

"I'm not okay. It suits you."

"Is that a compliment, or a insult?" I asked.

"Compliment. I like that song."

"Oh, well that's good."

"But I do have to say that I like 'Thank-you for the venom' better."

"That's also one of my favorites."

"Do you think I could borrow this album?"

"Sure, do you have any of their albums?"

"Yeah I have 'Black parade', 'Life on the murder scene.', and 'I brought you my bullets, you brought me your love.'"

"Could I borrow those."

"Sure." he paused and looked up at me "Shuichi I really am sorry for what I did and if you hate me for the rest of your life I can understand why you would want to."

"I'm not mad at you." I than did something out of character for me. That would be that I walked toward him, making him back up to the bed, and I pushedhim down of the bed, which caused him to say:

"Hey Shu wha-" he said before I cut him off, by crawling on top of him and kissing him full on the lips.

After a while he stopped trying to get away and succumbed to me and started kissing me back.

Our tongues were soon wrestling, back and froth, from his mouth to mine, suddenly I felt something start to creep along the length of my back. I pulled away saying:

"Mr.Uesugi was that-" He cut me off.

"My hand? Yes, and while were alone call me Eiri."

"Okay." I said before kissing him again.

"Shu, Mr. Uesugi dinners ready!!" I heard mom call up the stairs.

Suddenly as if realizing where and what we were doing we stopped, stood up and started blushing.

We went downstairs after getting a hold of ourselves and another kiss or two.

When we sat down mother asked "So Shu what did you guys talk about?"

"School and music." I said half-lying.

"Well that's good."

"Mom when's dad gonna be home?"

"He's working late again tonight."

"Oh." I said dropping my head.

After that statement the rest of dinner went by in a blur.

Next thing I knew I was walking Mr.Uesugi to the door. Mom stayed in the kitchen, cleaning it up. So I walked outside with Eiri...to his car.

When he sat down in his seat I leaned down and gave him the CD's and a short sweet kiss. To which he dutifully returned the kiss.

I pulled back saying: "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class and detention."

"Yeah."

"That means that you have to 'act' mean to me during class."

"I know." He said reaching up and touching my cheek with his hand. When he did this I leaned into his hand.

"Well I have to leave now see you tomorrow Shu."

"Bye."

He closed the door to his car and left.

After he left I went upstairs took a shower and went to bed. I had very interesting dreams that night.

well that's all for right now. I would like it if you would read and review...

1) a line from one of the gravitation books.

2) a line from a Kim Harrison book called "dead witch walking" it's good so you should read it!

3) my actual theme song.


	2. Chapter 2 day two friday

1Okay here we goooo this is my first fanfic. this is titled after one of my fave songs by "the higher" called 'rock my body' Although I'm okay at writing I'm still open to constrictive criticism, flames and anything else...sorry to whoever reads this, it's not very long.

WARNING: this is a yaoi if you don't like i suggest you get off of the gravitation fanfics.

Thank you to :dragonfire04, bandgeek333, chrono-contract. For being my first reviwers...

Disclaimer. I don't own anything.

Chapter two: (day two) Friday.

The next morning I was late to school...as usual.

As I ran through the halls of my school, I was thinking of what had happened and wasn't looking where I was going.

Suddenly I ran into something and accidently knocked it over. I looked at what I was laying on and found a male's chest that was attached to a neck and a face of a god.

"Shuichi what are you doing?" Eiri asked.

"Mr.Uesugi I got up late on accident and I was trying to get to class before I was really, really late!" I said still sitting on him, and probably making it hard for him to breathe much less get up.

"Oh, well...are you okay?" he said siting up and looking around. Seeing that nobody was in the area, he gently reached up and cupped his hand to my cheek. Much like the first time he did this I tilted my head into his hand, I could just imagine somebody coming up to me and saying 'awww Kodak moment!' He leaned up and kissed me. I kissed right back, what did you expect??

A little ways through the mind boggling kiss, I could start to feel him get hard beneath me. I pulled away saying: "Mr.Uesugi you have a little problem."

"I was aware, oh and you might want to look down too." he said coldly.

"Do you suddenly feel the urge to go to the bathroom?" I questioned while rasing one eyebrow.

"Why yes, such a coincidence were going the same way."

"Yes, a coinkidink."

"Do you mind getting off of me, I have to use the bathroom."

"Yes, sure." I said getting up off of him.

We than headed off towards the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom he opened the door for me. I gratefully took the offer, and went into the bathroom. After making sure nobody was in the stalls, Eiri locked the door than turned around and pushed me against the stall wall and kissed me roughly.

Next thing I knew, I was kissing him back, our tongues picking fights between his and my mouth. His hand crawling around my back, my hands around his neck. Erie started unbuttoning my shirt, than managed to get it off somehow.

I did the same and quickly discarded his shirt. I felt one of his hands crawl along the waist band of my pants. Soon my pants were unbuttoned, my pants on the floor with my shirt. My legs were around his waist, my back still pushed against the wall.

I could feel him getting harder every second as we continued to make out. I felt his hand start to pull down my boxers, and my hand instantly went down and grabbed his.

"Shuichi are you really sure your ready for this?"

"I-I don't know."

"Okay than, let's stop." he said in a sorrow filled voice.

"Okay." was all I said. 'Dammit we almost had dirty bathroom sex. Why did I say that?' I spoke mentally. "Mr.Uesugi, do you want to come over to my house and eat tonight?." I asked incredulously.

"No, thank-you." he said in one of his coldest voices I'd ever heard. Than in a warmer voice said: "I want you to come over to my house, my brother will be there for dinner only I assure you."

"Okay sure I'll come."

"I hope you will." Yuki said thinking of something else naughty.

Later that day while I was in detention I asked where his house was and he asked me to just come with him after school. And I said that I would have to call my mom to tell her that I was just going over to a friends house for dinner and video games. He let me go and I called mom.

My mom said I could go. But I had to be home by 12:00 since I didn't have school the next day.

After school I got in Uesugi-sensei's car. "It's about damn time!" He said when I opened the door.

"Sorry Mr.K saw me in the hall and wanted to talk to me."

"That still doesn't excuse you for being late!" he said.

"Well I'm sorry for that inconvenience." I almost yelled at him.

Well now I'm going to leave you hanging in a manner of speaking... hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3   day two friday part two

Okay here we goooo this is my first fanfic. this is titled after one of my fave songs by "the higher" called 'rock my body' Although I'm okay at writing I'm still open to constrictive criticism, flames and anything else... while I am typing this chapie of the fanfic I'm listing to a band called "Placebo." listen to some of their music you might like them...

WARNING: this is a yaoi if you don't like i suggest you get off of the gravitation fanfics. this chapie has a little bit of a lime in it..

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I'm not worthy.bows down.

Chapter three. Friday (part two)

When we got to his apartment complex. I jumped out eager to see his house. And I wanted to know who was his brother...

Went up the stairs because the elevator was broken. On the way up we talked about what we wanted for dinner and finally decided to have soba noodles, sushi, and sake the last being for Eiri.

When we got inside Eiri sat his stuff down on the side table by the door. And said: "Bro I'm home!" To which in return from afar I heard "Eiri...what's for dinner." and I saw him walk in...

I ran and glomped my friend. And said: "Tatsuha where were you these past few days??" I paused hugging him harder. "I missed you!"

"So I take it you two know each other.."

"Know each other?! Yes Tat, Hiro, and me are best friends.." I said, clearly shocked that Tat had not told him.

"Well this just saves introductions." Eiri answered and walked away.

"I think he's having a bad day." I said. Tat agreed with me by shaking his head.

"So Shu may I ask why have you come home with bro here??" Tatsuha asked.

"Well he came to my house last night to talk about what happened in class that day, and he stayed for dinner so I'm guessing that he thought that he had to do the same for me." I paused taking a breath, than continued "but that's just my guess but it could be anything." I said not telling Tat about the whole 'making out' thing...

"Oh." was the only thing that he said in return to my 'story'.

I went into the kitchen to see what Eiri was doing. He had already started cooking the meal for us. Sneaking up behind him I put my arms around his waist and asked a question.

"So where is your brother going to go after dinner?" To which he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled

"I don't know, haven't thought of it yet."

"That's mean... how's about you send him to Hiro's place? You know Tat has a huge crush on Hiro..."

"I do not!!!!!" I heard him yell from the livingroom.

I whispered, to Eiri saying "Yes he dose." After I said this I dropped my arms and was starting to go back into the living room much to Eiri's protest. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a passionate kiss.

"Umm guy's when's dinner going to be re-" we saw Tat walk into the kitchen. And then he said: "Okay well now I know why Eiri brought you here Shu." he paused looking dejected. "I'll just go to Hiro's house after dinner. Maybe I can get him to loosen up so I can finally kiss him." he said excited.

"You do that Tat." I said and whispered "I told you so." to Eiri. Not only was I trying to get Tat to confess his feelings but I was also trying to get Hiro to confess his too. "Oh and Tat don't tell anybody about what you saw k?"

"Oakey, Oakey." he said while having a sly grin on his face.

"Tatsuha what are you thinking now??" I said, knowing that grin.

"Well if you two will be alone, than that means that Hiro and I will be alone..."

"Yes, and..."

"Well...maybe I could kiss him or maybe go further..."

"Okay Tat you know the drill.. I've known Hiro longer than you so I'm going to have to side with him on this: you hurt him physically or emotionally and I swear to god: You will be in so much agony that you will not remember what hit you. Got that??"

"Yes.." he said meekly.

"Shu I didn't know that you could threaten somebody..." Eiri said.

"Yes he can.. And I've seen him go through with the threats before, on some of my boyfriends that broke my heart. It was not funny, one time he got in this huge fight and one of the teachers tried to make him stop but eventually he sent the guy and the teacher to the hospital. It's like he's a whole different person when he fights it's really scary." Tat spoke up.

"Well that's news to me." he paused "Wait you sent somebody to the hospital??" we nodded a yes and he continued " So what will happen if I break his heart?" he asked.

"Than Hiro and I will come and break your face, and other parts..." Tatsuha trailed off.

"Okay well...I didn't plan on breaking him sooooo." Eiri turned away and took the stuff off the stove. "Well looks like dinners on."

Throughout dinner no one hardly spoke. We just sat there and ate dinner. Tat all of a sudden started a conversation about halfway through his plate of food. "So Shu, bro how far have you two gotten??"

"That's none of your business." I said loudly.

"Oh, come on Shu, I'm one of your best friends you can tell me."

"I'll tell you some other time..." I said trailing off.

"Whatever." Eiri cut in.

The rest of dinner continued in silence. Nobody spoke, nobody looked at each other. Following dinner Tat called Hiro to see if he could come over and Hiro said yes. Tatsuha left with a jump and a smile. We looked down the hall and saw Tat doing the bunny hop all the way to the elevator. Eiri looked at me and I looked at him.

"Don't say anything; he's not my brother." I said.

"Yea well he's your best friend." Eiri said cooly.

We both came to the same decision : he was weird. But than again I already knew that. Besides I'm the poster child for weirdness so it doesn't really matter...

Eiri pulled me into another passionate kiss, right after we had shut the door. Slowly he had undone the buttons to my school uniform and undid my tie. He had pushed me against the door and shoved his hand up my shirt.


	4. Chapter 4 day three saterday

1

Thankies to all whom reviewed...

And all I have to say is that I'm sorry for updating so late..I just started highschool and was preparing for what was to come...

There is a lemon is this chapter.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything.

Warning: if you don't like Yaoi, i suggest that you get off of the gravitation fanfics.

Chapter 4...

_Eiri pulled me into another passionate kiss, right after we had shut the door. Slowly he had undone the buttons to my school uniform and undid my tie. He had pushed me against the door and shoved his hand up my shirt._

I lost myself in the kiss that brought so much lust that I couldn't contain it. Kissing him back with so much lust only made me go deeper into the thought that I wanted Eiri so much that I would even go so far as to sleep with him. I think that I really did love him.

As Eiri coxed me to the bedroom with his lips as I escaped reality and was in a world that consisted of Eiri and me. I was soon knocked out of that world, as my head crashed to the pillows.

"Hah..Ei-Eiri..."

"Why...w-hy do you have to do this...to...me...?" Eiri panted.

"D-do what?"

"Make me all mixed up inside." he had stopped what he was doing long ago, hence the reason that I was able to talk to him.

"What do you mean??"

"Whenever I'm around you, all I can think about is you. Your in my every thought. I look around my house and find something and start to think about it and you pop into my mind...it hurts, for me to see you in pain, suffering alone." he paused. "You- why you? I think that I might-"

I kissed him.

"...-ou"

"What...wh-at did you...say..???" I asked. He leaned up and looked into my face.

"Nothing." he continued what he was doing.

Slowly I picked up his hand and started kissing it. Lightly I set it back down and tore off the rest of his clothes. As he did the same to me...

In the morning when I woke up, I could see Eiri's sleeping figure on the other side of the bed. I started tracing the lines on his face and looking at him. For the simple fact that I haven't ever seen him asleep.

"I love you Eiri." I whispered. "Too much."

Silence.

"...what are you talking about?" Eiri muttered still half-asleep.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Oh come on. What did you say?" he said sitting up and opening his eyes.

"It's not important."

"Did I hear right?"

"Did you hear what I said??" I said afraid of the reply he was soon to make.

"You said 'I love you Eiri'"

"Oh mother of pearl. Gah!" I quickly took my hand and put them to my temples.

"What's so bad about me hearing?"

"Nothing it's just...well you...I know you don't feel that way about me and I just got real nervous when you said that you heard me..." I trailed off.

"No." was all he said.

I got up and bolted to the bathroom. I wanted to take a shower really bad. I turned on my CD player, I had made a mixed CD. The first song was 'I'm not okay (I promise), the second was 'myspace' by Jeffree Star. And the rest had random songs from bands that I like. Jumping in the shower I started to get my shampoo rubbed into my hair and than realized that two hands were around my waist. Turning my head around I saw Yuki... I gasped.

"What are you doing Yuki?"

"Can't you see?? I believe in you. I believe that what you said is true. I think that I might love you too."

He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to his face and kissed me. I got very involved in the kiss. I turned around, and kissed him back...

We got involved our hands trying to find new places. Mine running lightly over his shoulder blade. His running along my waist. He moved me over to the side and slid me up onto the tiled wall under the shower head, still kissing. Yuki had lifted me up and started to "prepare" me for what was to come...

I slightly moaned into his neck as he entered me slowly. "Ahh..."

I could feel his throbbing erection get harder and harder every min. he was in me. After getting my consult he slowly started pulling out and ramming back in to me. I could not help but to moan. Very loudly at that..

I was starting to wonder if other people could hear us?? Or rather me...cuz when Yuki moans...he's not as loud as me let's just say that.

Hearing his moans get louder than they were I realized that I was near my climax as he to his.

I could finnaly make out what Yuki was moaning. He said "Shuichi"

We climaxed together and then fell to the bottom of the shower.


End file.
